The present invention relates to a seat assembly, and more particularly, to a spring-loaded seat assembly capable of vibration or undulation when subject to pressure due to a user sitting thereon.
It is observed that when a person sits on the seat assembly of this invention, such an action, besides resulting in working of the muscles of the lower trunk, also results in a beneficial stimulation of the lower trunk. The person using the apparatus is able to exercise his lower limbs in a wide range of circumference.